The other side of the Moon
by KarOlASoaD
Summary: No soy mu y buena pero bueno....Vacaciones en la Madriguera, amores, guitarras, voces y cosas raras...solamente lean....


Era una oscura noche en La Madriguera. Los gemelos Weasley y Ginny estaban en la sala. Se escuchaba a la Señora Weasley cantando desde la cocina.

-Esta chica es increíble- le susurró Fred a su gemelo.

-Estás en lo cierto.-

Mientras decían esto, una joven morocha, de impresionantes ojos verdes, 1,67 aproximadamente, cabello enrulado, vestida con una minifalda, remera y botas negras, tocaba una guitarra _muggle _en la sala de La madriguera.

Tamara Rossintong, la mejor amiga de Ginny, pasaba las vacaciones de verano en la casa de los Weasley.

Tamara era hija de _muggles _pero había nacido bruja. Pertenecía a Gryffindor.

Se comportaba como una chica _punk_, siempre vestida de negro, un _piercing _en la nariz y uñas eternamente pintadas de negro o violeta.

Ginny y su amiga empezaban quinto año en Hogwarts. Ginny había cambiando bastante, pero parecía aún de 13 años. En cambio, Tamara parecía mucho más grande. Podría haberse dicho, quién la veía a primera vista, que estaba terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Tamy, ven aquí. Llegó una lechuza de Ryan.- Ginny sacudió un pergamino.

-Oh, genial. Debe ser por lo de la banda.- Tamara se paró, dejó su guitarra (N/A: La guitarra de Tamara es negra y blanca, tiene stickers de estrellas. Su "nombre" es Tamhof) y se dirigió hacia Ginny.

-Léelo en vos alta, Tamy. Quiero saber que dice.- Fred le dirigió una sonrisa a Tamara, y esta se la devolvió. Fred enrojeció.

_Tamara: Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones en casa de Virginia. Por lo que me preguntaste, le escribí a Dumbledore para preguntarle si podíamos dar un concierto en Hallowen y dijo que......¡Sí!. Por lo tanto, prepara bien tu garganta y a Tamhof porque Hogwarts se sacudirá bajo nuestra música._

_Ryan_

-Esto es genial- Tamy sacudió la carta de Ryan y soltó un grito.

-No entiendo. ¿No eras tu la guitarrista?- le dijo George, señalando la guitarra.

-Veo tu indirecta. Quieres que te diga la banda entera, ¿verdad?- Tamara se sentó frente a los gemelos.

-Veo que nos entendemos.- Fred le guiñó un ojo a George.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo canto y toco la guitarra en la banda (N/A: Tamara canta igual que Avril Lavigne.). Ryan Dusick es el bajista, Benny Oprehn es el baterista y Kyle Willow toca los teclados. Ah, y la banda se llama _The other side of the moon. _- Tamara iba emnumerando con los dedos.

-Ah, genial.- dijo George y se dirigió hacia la escalera, bostezando. – Me voy a dormir. Llámenme cuando esté lista la cena.-

-Yo te sigo, hermanito.- dijo Ginny.

Fred y Tamara se quedaron solos. La muchacha tomó su guitarra y un pequeño cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa. Se sentó en los escalones que llevaban a los dormitorios, buscó algo en las hojas y lo puso en sus rodillas. Empezó rápidamente a tocar las notas de la partitura en su guitarra. Fred observaba como los dedos de uñas largas y negras de Tamara se movían por las seis cuerdas. Al mismo tiempo que tocaba, Tamy entonaba una canción. Parecía increíble que una chica tuviera tantos talentos, que fuera tan linda, que no tuviera defectos, Tamara era tan...

-¡Hola familia!- el señor Weasley saludó con una mano a Fred y le dio un beso en la frente a Tamara.

-Hola señor Weasley.- Tamara dejó de tocar su guitarra.

-Hola papá.- Fred se levantó de un salto.

-¿Dónde están los demás Weasley y compañía?- (N/A: Hermione y Harry también están pasando las vacaciones en La Madriguera.)

-Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron a pasear por el callejón Diagon. Ginny y George están durmiendo. Bill salió con Charlie y Percy está en su cuarto trabajando, para variar.-

-Genial. Iré a saludar a tu madre.- el señor Weasley se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.

-Oye Fred. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste tocar a la banda?- le preguntó Tamara

-Sí. El invierno pasado, en Hogwarts.-

-Escucha, es nueva.- (N/A: Tamara canta "Don't tell me" de Avril Lavigne)

----------------------------------

Holas a todos!!!Sepan disculparme, este e smi primer fic. Es medio corto, pero bueno, tengan piedad.

Yo soy la autora de otro fic "Amor prohibido". Pero no lo voy a continuar. Fue un experimento y salio mal.

Bueno espero q les haya gustado, y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dejen mails en mi casilla !!!!

K-ro


End file.
